uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
HeyImBee
HeyImBee Bianca, known by and preferred to be called HeyImBee or Bee, is one of the original UHShe competitors. Her skin represents a bee, with black and yellow stripes all over, but she will edit her skin if it is a holiday-themed season. UHC Bee was a member of Cube until its disbanding and participates in their UHC's. She was even in one with StacyPlays. Up until its end, she was the only female Cube competitor, and she states that it is refreshing to have other female competitors. She had considered herself a decent PVPer with her bow and sword skills, but with her time away from the game during her moving as well as her low exposure to PVP environments recently, many would say her skills have deteriorated. Still, although she claims to be more foolish than most of the other players, she is highly feared because of her bow techniques, an area she is extremely dominant in, and is known to rarely miss a target when it matters in the heat of battle. This is shown on her kill stats with an amazing 80% of her kills being by a bow. However, as a con having of this trait, her dependency of having a bow puts her at a great disadvantage when she fails to obtain one, as seen in season 4. She pursues the Games with a PvPer's personality, never upset at the prospect of another death on her hands. She and Kaleidow are the only Aussie's in UHShe. UHShe In Season 1 Bee was one of the intimidating competitors. She was the only player to get enchanted. Bee stayed in the caves for the most part until episode 6. During 6, She stayed up on the surface for while farming for apples. After Ashley and MK killed Aureylian and iHascupquake, Bee found her way to 0,0 and fought Ashley. She would've killed Ashley if it weren't for her connection issues. She glitched into a block and Ashley killed her. She placed 8th. Season 2 was one of Bee's favorite seasons. She was teamed up with her close friend Kaleidow and lasted until the finale. Bee was the last person to take damage, which she always wanted. During episode 8, Netty plays and SalemsLady snuck upon them. Netty almost killed Kaleidow but was thwarted when Bee shot and killed her. Shortly after Bee killed Netty, Kaleidow killed Salem by shooting her. Bee and Kaleidow went hunting for other players, mostly Ashleymariee and Aureylian since they were the main threats. Ashley and Aureylian found Bee and Kaleidow during episode 9. Ashley immediately ran away when Bee and Kaleidow started shooting at them. After Ashley killed iHascupquake and Cybernova, Kaleidow told Bee to help her kill Ashley and Aureylian. Aureylian and Bee got into a short bow fight which killed Aureylian. Later in that episode, Kaleidow found and killed Ashley after shooting her in her hiding spot. Shortly after Kaleidow killed Ashley, Kaledow found Stacy and Shubble. Bee and Kaleidow chased and cornered Stacy and Shubble. The had a long-lasting bow fight in which Bee killed Stacy. The fight lasted until the beginning of episode 10 when Bee killed Shubble which brought them to the final 5. Bee and Kaleidow decided to make a treehouse at 0,0. Bee was about to start building when Squig and Piper started firing arrows at them. They both went to edges of the cliff and had a bow fight. Squig nearly killed Bee but Kaleidow kept Bee safe. In Episode 11, Kaleidow chased Squig and Piper into the forest. Kaleidow found and killed Squig who was about to kill her. Bee witnessed Piper murder Kaleidow and shot at her 3 times and only get one shot. Bee died while she was running away from Piper. She made it to the final 3. Season 3 was Bee's best season. She mostly stayed in the caves because she didn't have enough healing. Since everyone except for 4 players made it past episode 4, Bee was able to kill Piper and Megan which made her the victor of season 3. Season 4 was hosted on Bee's server. During the original recording session, she had found a desert temple and begun raiding it. However, due to lag, the booby trap regenerated itself, causing Bee to trigger it and die within the first 5 minutes of the game. After having a restart, she made it to the fourth episode but was killed by Squig, which put her in 11th. Bee was living with her mom during the filming of Season 6. This seemed to be a somewhat unfortunate season for her, as it was actually the first season for her to not get enchanted, putting her at a great disadvantage. She managed to make the final 5 before encountering RealSquig. It was clear to see Bee had the lower hand. At this point, Squig had extreme tier 2-3 enchants and a diamond chestplate, as well as a horse and more than 4 times as much healing material than Bee. Still, both being some of UHSHE's best fighters, the battle between Bee and Squig was an intense one, and they fought for a very long period of time. And, while she proved to be a good competitor holding her own, Bee ran out of healing, which led to her getting killed by Squig during the beginning of episode 9. She placed 5th. Season 8 was Bee's worst season by far. Her and Kaleidow were teamed up similar to the last BOOHSHE they participate in and lasted 2 episodes. Bee was the second player eliminated. Her teammate was killed quickly after her demise both at the hands of skeletons. She placed 17th and was the first team eliminated. Bee was teamed up with SabraDarlingGames and Ashvinelf in Season 9 of UHShe. She and her team were the first team to ever conquer the nether fortress in a game. They managed to make it to the end and cause the first kill (SalemsLady) but Sabra was shortly killed by an enderman. Bee and Ashvinelf were against Bea, Ashely, Banoffee, and Netty to kill the Ender Dragon and win the game. Bee was able to get a lot of hits on the dragon, and she was the third to last hit on the dragon before Netty emerged victoriously. Bee's team was the second team to enter the end. UHShe - Placing Heyimbee has participated in Seasons 1-4, 6, 8, and 9 of the UHShe competitions so far. Below are her stats from the games. Bee's average placement is 6 Place UHShe - Kills Social Media Youtube- HeyImBee Twitter- Heyimbee Instagram- Heyimbee Twitch- heyimbee Category:Participants Category:Original Participants